1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for connecting pressurized water to a marine outboard engine for the purpose of flushing residual saline water from the cooling jacket of the engine. The device has a hollow handle for conducting flushing water from a supply of domestic water and flexible cups or adapters disposed to seal a connection from the pressurized supply to pre-existing water entry ports formed in the outboard engine. The device is self-adhering to the engine after being manually installed over the engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Marine outboard engines are usually self-cooling, having water entry ports which allow the same water being negotiated to enter the engine for cooling purposes. A labyrinthine partially enclosed chamber, or cooling jacket, conducts inducted water to circulate throughout the engine and to be discharged after absorbing heat. A water pump integral with the engine imparts propulsive force to the water to assure effective circulation throughout the cooling jacket.
In saline environments, such as the open ocean, corrosive effects of seawater will degrade the metal walls of the cooling jacket. If not checked, corrosion can eventually lead to penetration into combustion chambers and other parts of the engine which cannot be allowed to contact seawater. As a preventive measure, outboard engines are intended to be flushed with fresh or salt free water after each use in the ocean. To accomplish flushing, it is possible to attach a hose connected to a domestic water supply to the inlet ports of the engine. Water circulates in a manner similar to that of cooling water.
To expedite the flushing process, the prior art has developed apparatus enabling convenient attachment to pressurized water. U.S. Pat. No. 3,931,828, issued to Roger J. Lawler on Jan. 13, 1976, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,051,104, issued to Kjall G. Guhlin on Sep. 24, 1991, illustrate two forms of an accessory which enables a hose to be attached and held against an outboard engine. The accessory includes two rubber cups which cover and seal opposed ports formed in the lower unit of a typical outboard engine. The cups are supported on a U-shaped steel spring. The resultant assembly resembles earmuffs, and will be so termed hereinafter for brevity. A hose is connected to one of the cups, which has a throughbore communicating with one of the inlet ports. The other cup is solid, and closes its respective water inlet port. Water entering the first inlet port is eventually discharged at the propeller of the engine.
The above accessories enable a person to connect a hose to the engine for flushing, but the person must be in close proximity to the engine. It would be preferable to perform this task from a more distant location, such as within the boat itself. This requires that a pole be provided and fixed to the earmuffs assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 4,246,863, issued to John T. Reese on Jan. 27, 1981, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,973,276, issued to Peter A. Mavrelis on Nov. 27, 1990, show earmuff assemblies mounted on poles for remote handling. However, neither device is suitable for drawing the earmuff assembly into an operable position from within a boat.
The ability to maneuver an earmuffs assembly into an operable position is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,703, issued to Thomas H. Lorenzen on Jun. 13, 1995. Lorenzen provides, in addition to a hollow, elongate pole suitable both as a handle and also for conducting water proximate the earmuffs, a metal clamping member which fixes the pole to the earmuffs. However, unlike the present invention, the metal clamping member entails certain disadvantages. One is that being metal, it is susceptible to corrosion by salt water. Another is that it must be adjusted and clamped to the desired position. A further disadvantage is that fasteners maintaining the clamp in the desired position may eventually work loose so that the clamp slips. A still further disadvantage is that the layout of Lorenzen's device is such that a hose necessary to connect water from the handle or pole to the earmuffs cannot be routed in close proximity to the earmuffs. The hose therefore is susceptible to snagging on external objects as it is wielded.
By contrast, the present invention overcomes the above disadvantages and others by virtue of several novel characteristics. One is that the present invention eliminates a separate metal clamping member in favor of monolithic construction requiring neither fasteners nor adjustment. A second characteristic is that the earmuffs are provided with an elbow enabling routing of the water supply hose in close proximity to both the handle or pole and also to the earmuffs. Furthermore, that portion of the device connecting the pole to the earmuffs in the present invention is so configured to enable compact routing of the supply hose to the earmuffs. In a further improvement over Lorenzen, the pole itself is formed as a honeycomb structure from fiberglass. The pole of Lorenzen is solid walled, tubular metal which is more prone to bending than is the rigid yet light weight pole of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,836, issued to Kenneth J. Anderson on Oct. 20, 1998, illustrates a unitary fitting enabling connection of a water supply hose to an earmuffs assembly. However, the fitting of Anderson does not include a pole suitable for remote installation of the earmuffs onto the outboard engine.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.